<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care to Join? by Viper27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161107">Care to Join?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27'>Viper27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, MFM smut, My First Smut, Smut, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Tomione Smut Fest 2020, Virgin Kink, hermione granger - Freeform, tom hughes - Freeform, tomione - Freeform, triad stuff idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent events have taught Hermione that anyone with perfect dark hair, ice blue eyes, a jawline that could rival the statue of David, and the name 'Tom' would mean trouble on her behalf. She needed a mystery to solve. It's not long until she discovers the Chamber of Secrets. It would've been the perfect distraction from any Toms she crosses paths with. What she wasn't expecting though, was to run into two of them while down there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Hughes, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Tom Hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tomione Smut Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care to Join?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20">TomioneSmutFest20</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione needed something to distract herself. An adventure. A mystery to solve. She had just gotten back to Hogwarts after an eventful winter break. It wasn't a long break so she often went on little trips through and around muggle London. It was late the night before she had to go back to school and not willing to wait for the bus, Hermione decided to walk home that night. Big mistake. Long story short, she ran into an attractive spy (he had to be a spy with that attire and gun) in an alley. His badge said Tom Hughes. Apparently he had been looking for someone and thought it was her. She didn't register his words before her wand was out. She saw his drawn gun, got scared and used magic to attack him. She had exposed herself in front of a muggle! What had she done? What she didn't know was as she was running away, he had followed her from within the shadows.</p><p>Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was trying to forget about the altercation by reading by the fire in her common room. Well, hers and Tom's. Tom Riddle, perfect head boy who had proved that in private company could actually be a real swot. He always tried to make moves on her to shut her up during debates they had about blood supremacy. Apparently her co-head thought that she would just let him control her, the git. He was handsome though. That though was lingering in her mind when said git walked by her. He always left their dorms way past his patrol time to do Merlin knows what. Maybe that was the distraction she needed. A Riddle to solve. Hermione laughed quietly at her own private joke, then followed...</p><hr/><p>It was long. The tunnel, that is. Hermione trudged her way through the murky waters. Well, she found the Chamber of Secrets. It had to be. She had been walking for ten minutes through the pipes. The Chamber should be getting closer by now.</p><p>Sure enough, a dim light appeared at the end of the tunne—</p><p>
  <em>"mmm"</em>
</p><p><em>What. Was. That? </em>It was so faint, maybe just her imagination. Once you reached the slightly open snake engraved door, the very chamber presented itself. The infamous walkway led to the head of Salazar Slytherin. At the foot of the statue there was a four-poster bed, covered in emerald silks and dark gold embroidery with tassels, complimented by the dark wooden frame. It was what was on the bed that made Hermione gasp. </p><p>Tom Hughes, the muggle agent, spy, who had to be at least ten years her senior, was laying back while a much younger yet no less threatening Tom Riddle grinded on his lap. They were making out sloppily. What the hell was this! Was the older man actually targeting her? Was Riddle the one who asked him to? So many questions danced through her head, but slowly faded as she continued to watch. They were so beautiful. They looked like dark angels attacking each other, funny as it sounded.Hermione  internally scolded herself for letting them affect her so easily. It wasn’t often one saw such a sight, such gorgeous men ravishing each other, matching haircuts without a single hair out of place. Tom R. Was wearing his head boy uniform like the supposed perfect schoolboy he was. The cloak was pushed slightly down his shoulders, revealing a white button down similar to Tom H, except the older man had his sleeves rolled up and a bit more hair on his arms. Neither seemed to care about Hughes’ slight stubble scraping the younger boy, although he was hardly a boy. Riddle was creating hand shaped dents in the expensive wood frame since they were now sitting up. Tom H. kissing his partner’s arched neck started getting a little too intense.</p><p><em>I have to get out of here before they see me. Who knows what would happened to her if she was caught</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But it was too good to look away  “<em>Oh God</em>.” Eyes glazed over with lust, she never noticed they were both now looking at her. Shit. Reality came rushing back. There was only one thing to do now. Run.</p><p>
  <em>Surely they were too far away to start with to be able to catch up now?</em>
</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>With a wave of his wand, Tom Riddle yelled “Accio girl!” While an amused MI6 agent laid back with his arms crossed behind his head.</p><p><em>Great</em>. <em>He's so powerful he can even accio people.</em></p><hr/><p>"Oof" Hermione said as she zipped towards the gorgeous men, crashing at the foot of their bed in a heap.</p><p>"Well Well Well" Tom Riddle said as he slid off the matured man's lap "This is quite the predicament you've found yourself in hm?"</p><p>"H-how do you two know each other?" Hermione almost whispered as the younger Tom folded his arms, eyebrow raised. Riddle should not look this handsome. Not now. He was her school nemesis, her rival. Probably much worse. She had never given in to his good looks before because if she did he would view her as weak. Sweat beaded across his forehead, causing some stray locks to stick to is messily... was that because of the other Tom?</p><p>"It's good to have powerful friends. Tom over there is the only muggle worth the time of day. The real question is, why are you here?" She noticed that he had said <em>why</em>. Not how.</p><p>"I-I'm not sure what you me-" Riddle's wand to her throat cut her off when the older man finally spoke.</p><p>"We saw that look on your face Hermione." He got off the four poster bed and crouched down to her level, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. The other Tom was still standing, wand still pointed at your throat, smirking like a cheshire cat. His teeth were so shiny. Christ, what was she thinking! These men were dangerous, letting their charm sway her to talk was not an option "You were enjoying yourself, weren’t you? Watching us?</p><p>
  <em>Where was he going with this?</em>
</p><p>“Now, we have our ways of ensuring your silence, so I’m not worried about that. But you are just foolish if you think you can just interrupt us and not receive some sort of punishment.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“So, here's how this is going to go. You are going to take off those clothes..."</p><p><em>What</em>!</p><p>"...and watch as I go at it with your pretty little classmate here." A scoff sounded to her left. Riddle was still holding the wand to her throat, except now he was frowning. "Forgive me Tom, I may be older, but you are far more intimidating at this age than I was. Don't work yourself up over it gorgeous." Just watching this in anticipation for what was to happen next was killing her.</p><p> "As I was saying, You'r-</p><p>"What the men's warehouse model is trying to say, is that you're going to sit your pretty arse down and watch us or I'm going to obliviate your pretty little <em>head</em> of the last hour."</p><p>Hughes smirked over his shoulder. "Yes darling, you took the words right out of of my very capable mouth." Hermione almost stuttured at the innuendo but managed to keep her mouth shut and blush.</p><p>There was no way out of this. She would just have to pray they appreciated it enough to let her go after. </p><p>"O...ok. I'll do this. I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"Of course you won't Hermione. You don't have much of a choice in the matter." Against her will, heat began pooling between her legs as he said that.</p><p>"You know what?" Riddle piqued up again. </p><p><em>What now</em>?</p><p>“It really was <em>quite</em> rude of you to interrupt us like you did. I don’t think you punishment is harsh enough.”</p><p>Oh god, he’s gonna make her</p><p>“It’s only fair you help us finish. What do you think Tom?” He said looking down at him.</p><p>“I think that’s a brilliant idea, Tom.”</p><hr/><p>It all happened so fast. They had her strip down to nothing and drape herself over the end of the bed. Their eyes ravished her body as she walked over to the bed, making her feel small. She was trying to tell herself she didn’t like it, but she didn’t have a choice but to endure it. A voice at the back of her head reminded her they were attractive, and this was thrilling. She came looking for an adventure, and she got one.</p><p>“Put your arm over your head darling, so we can see your breasts. Yes, like that. <em>Perfect.</em>”</p><p>God, Tom was sexy, she didn’t even register which one had spoken. Her nipples pebbled in the cold, making them more rosy colored, like the blush in her cheeks.</p><p>The next thing Hermione knew, Hughes was pushing Riddle onto the bed in a sitting position. The older one straddling his lap They devoured each other’s lips, feeling up each other’s backs, until Tom H took full control and groped the schoolboy. They moaned into each other’s mouth as he massaged Riddle’s crotch. Then, Hughes breaks the kiss, stands up, and drops to his knees. Riddle’s eyes never leave Hermione’s though, making sure she can see him enjoy himself.</p><p>The sound of a buckle, a zipper, and then soft moans was all it took to make wetness spread between Hermione’s inner thighs. She accidentally let out a moan herself. </p><p>“Enjoying the view?” She tore her eyes away from Riddle to see Tom H stroking himself and Riddle at the same time. Smirking, turned back to the task at hand and licked up the shaft. She decided to look back at Riddle. His eyes never left her, even as the man before him expertly pumped his cock.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, I wish this were you, Hermione. Such a pretty little mouth you have.”</p><p>Hughes didn’t seem to like hearing that, as he was the one currently doing all the work. So he did the only logical thing, and took him in his mouth all at once. Riddle probably got whiplash from throwing his head back so hard, breaking eye contact.</p><p>Hermione could only whimper as her whole body grew hot. She had never seen anything so erotic. Not even in the muggle porn she dared to look at once. There was never such sexy men touching each other in a controlling yet slightly feminine way. One of them was around ten years her senior, a grown man, and the other was her age and radiating the same amount sexual energy.</p><p>Tom’s head was moving frantically as he sucked the younger one like a proper whore. Seeing such typically feminine actions used in such a masculine way made Hermione feel all sorts of things. Hughes’ wet mouth left the boy with a pop, gasping for air since he never gave himself a chance to breathe. They instantly switched positions, and Riddle was <em>good</em>. He couldn’t take it too deep without some rough head pushes, but he was so much more sensual, twirling his young around the head of his senior’s cock, sucking and licking up and down the sides. It was too much for Hermione to handle.</p><p>She almost forgot why she was there, happy to just be an onlooker until now. They slowly came to a stop. There was never any leftover come on their mouths as they had both swallowed it all.</p><p>Riddle finally said the magic words “Come here Hermione” while making the ‘come here’ motion with his finger. He was so gorgeous with his silky locks and reddened lips and perfect teeth. </p><p>The lust soon faded. Her first time wasn’t going to be with someone she loved at all. Even if it was hot, it was still forced, still rape. She couldn’t let them do it.</p><p>”Please. Don’t make me do this, I’m a virgin.”</p><p>”Oh you poor thing.” Hughes said mockingly Her lack of interest bothered Hughes. “Do you think we fucking care?” Riddle Chuckled darkly.</p><p>As beautiful as they were, they were evil. To violate her body... she didn’t know if she could take it.</p><p>”Please”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”Imperio.” </p><p>Warmth flooded her body. She was so relaxed, save for a very distant voice yelling in the back of her head, she felt amazing.</p><p>”Touch yourself” a velvet voice commanded. Hermione immediately did as bade, sensualy swaying her body and touching herself all over.</p><p>”No, you foolish girl, touch your cunt!”</p><p>“ Yes Tom”</p><p>The males chuckled and her shift in behavior. Hermione couldn’t tell who was telling her to do what, but she couldn’t care less. She massaged her now dropping cunt for both Tom’s, moaning as if she were in her own world.</p><p>” Lay down Hermione. Just relax now.”</p><p>She has no idea what was going to happen next, but when she found out she was more than happy. Each Tom latched onto her neck, taking turns on her lips, sometimes at the same time. She would feel two youngest at once, fighting for dominance over her and each other. They stopped for a minute to make out, stripping their shirts off each other. Hermione keened. A spy and a slytherin. </p><p>
  <em>What a sexy combo</em>
</p><p>When they were done, they attacked her again, and she could feel their hard lengths against her legs. They kissed and licked and suckled on her breasts, then down her body, then lower...</p><p>
  <em>They wouldn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes they would</em>
</p><p>They devoured her cunt at the same time, licking and sucking each side of her clit like they had already rehearsed it. Hermione screamed in pleasure. It was so <em>good</em></p><p>They moaned and moaned. Three of them getting each other off. </p><p>She looked down to see them staring straight into her eyes. One of them, she couldn’t remember which, winked at her while he was eating her out. She came so hard they had to slurp all over to get all of her come as she shook with waves of pleasure. </p><p>Hermione was too exhausted to realize they took the spell off her. Well, when Riddle took the spell off her. She was just coming down from from her high when Tom fucking Riddle grabbed her by the waist, flipped her over, and took her virginity just like that. Hermione screamed in pain from the intrusion, not even being able to adjust when Tom started pistoning in and out of her at lightning speed. He pulled her hair and made her arch all the way until her back was too his chest. A hand wrapped around her through and squeezed just enough to hurt. He, already covered in saliva, slapped their wet sexes together again and again and again. Moaning loudly in her ear, she could feel fluid dripping down her legs . She briefly wondered if it was her come, his come, or her blood. It was probably all three. </p><p>“Look at Tom, Hermione” he panted into her ear. She opened her eyes to see the older Tom pumping his dick, precum flowing swiftly. He closed in on her, grabbed her left wrist, and put it on his cock.</p><p>”You’re going to pump all the cum out of my cock, little girl.”</p><p>Hermione was stuck between fear and pain. It was too difficult to focus on resistance so, she did as she was told. Hermione let him guide her small hand to his thick cock, and watched him wrap his hand around hers, pumping himself with her hand. Riddle was still thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. Already sensitive from her first orgasm, Hermione whimpered in pain and pleasure at the sensation . They all stayed like that for a good minute. Riddle slowed, and shuddered a little, pulling out to see the thick hot cum dripping down her thighs. She fell forward in exhaustion, letting go of Hughes, but he pulled her right back up.</p><p>”Please. I’m so tired. I can’t take it.” </p><p>He smiles mockingly before flipping her into missionary and taking her in a single thrust, all the way to the hilt. Hermione screamed again. She hadn’t noticed before, but because of his age, This Tom was much bigger. The other one was bearable, but this, he could barely fit!</p><p>”You’ll take whatever I wish to give darling. Tom, come here.” Hermione helplessly watched as Riddle instinctively latched his mouth onto her clit as Hughes fucked her. The pain slowly melted away as she was rapidly on her way to another orgasm. Riddle would let his tounge glide across Hughes’ shaft, then back to Hermione’s clit. At a particularly hard thrust, Riddle sucked with all his might, and one by one, all three of them came. Hard. They were all so loud Riddle was surprised he didn’t avowals the basilisk. Especially when he hissed in parsletounge.</p><p>They all lied in a heap afterwards, too tired to do anything. The Tom’s whispered sweet nothings in her ears as she quickly fell asleep, sandwiched between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment! I'm kinda new at this and really love to hear what people think. Even if it's constructive criticism. Sorry if it is bad though, I didn’t have much time to edit it or check for typos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>